


Sir, I Exist

by BoxOnTheNile



Series: Tío Gabriel AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran was the previous Blue Paladin, Galra Keith (Voltron), Headcanons on the lions are everywhere, Holy shit Lance is mad, Lance swears a lot, Latino Lance (Voltron), Lots of interaction between Lance and Blue, M/M, Technically Cuban Lance, The reveal did not go well my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: “I’m not... completely human.”
       A beat of silence. “You’re fucking me. You’re not fucking me? Holy shit."  While technically part of my Tío Gabriel au, can stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt that became this. I made myself cry.
> 
> I don't speak Spanish and I'm not Latina, so let me know if something is wrong.
> 
> Note: omnics are sentient robots in the Overwatch universe, and this technically overlaps with that, so... yeah.
> 
> Edit: NaGaKi108 is a godsend and fixed my Spanish.

They’re cuddled up on Keith’s bed, Keith back against Lance’s chest as the younger flips through photos on his phone.

“Here’s Felica in the hospital again, she was furious.”

“You have a lot of pictures of her in the hospital,” Keith said. Almost every picture he’d seen of the dark-haired girl had her hooked up to various medical machinery. 

“Her lungs got fucked up when she was born and she has issues with them a lot. It’s been getting better, thank God. It’s scary when _mi hermana_ is sick all the time.”

Keith shifted, swiped to the side; the next photo was taken from behind a corner and showed Lance’s parents dancing in their kitchen. “Would they approve? Of me.”

“They’d love you,” Lance insisted. “Our family isn’t decided by blood. Elena and Sara are technically adopted, and there’s so many others that are just... family. You’d fit right in.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Babe. _Mi vida_. I know my family.”

“You don’t know mine!”

Lance was startled by the tone shift, letting Keith move away. The other boy pulled his knees to his chest.

“So tell me, _querido_.”

“I’m not... completely human.”

A beat of silence. “You’re fucking me. You’re not fucking me? Holy shit, so, like... alien or omnic?”

Keith furrowed his brows. “Alien. You're taking this very well.”

“Keith. Babe. You're _you_. I don't care if you're-”

“Galra?”

Silence stretched between them for long moments. “Okay. Galra. That's. Okay.”

“I knew it.” 

It was the pain, the _loathing_ , in Keith's voice that spurred Lance to action. He grabbed the boy’s face and pulled him into a kiss, sharp and hungry and burning. “It doesn't change how I feel about you. You've had my back this far; I trust you to keep having it.”

Keith clung to him, shaking slightly. “I was never ashamed of who- _what-_ I was until we found Voltron. I knew I wasn't all human and I was okay with that, but… I'm afraid. What if they hate me?”

Lance didn't have an answer for that.

 

The word hung in the air as the door slid closed behind Keith's retreating form. _Traitor_ , and Lance shook with fury as Blue snarled in the back of his mind.

He scrambled to find the words he needed in English, his temper kicking his mind back to Spanish.

Finally, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't-” Blue's furious roaring drowned his thoughts for a moment, and he struggled to separate his mind from hers. “He needs you! He came to you as a teammate, as _familia_ , and you just!” He gestured angrily as words, English and Spanish, failed him. “Are your heads so far up your asses you can't tell he's terrified? Nice to see the people I _trusted_ can treat their own like this.”

“Lance,” Coran started.

“ _Que te jodan_ ,” he spat, giving up on his second language. He turned on his heel and left.

Keith was curled up in his room, lights off. Lance pulled him into his arms and sang softly, a lullaby he used to sing when Sara had nightmares. 

Blue nudged at the boundaries Lance had put between their minds, and he let her in. The other Lions were as angry as they were, she said. Her Sisters were prepared to defend Red’s Paladin, and were letting the Other Paladins know their displeasure. 

Coran, the Paladin Before, wanted to know what the words Lance, the Paladin Now, had said meant. Words were inefficient, Blue said.

The words mean ‘get fucked’, Lance told her. Is Red helping Keith?

Her Paladin has blocked her, Blue said. She is Not Patient.

“Hey,” Lance murmured aloud. “Blue says you're cuttin’ off Red.”

“They won't let me stay with her,” Keith whispered, heartbroken. “It better.”

“I don't think they could stop her from keeping you. She chose you, Keith. Come on. Blue says she's worried.”

The other boy was quiet for a moment. “She said the other lions are upset. That they're defending me.”

“Yeah, Blue told me the same thing. Let's leave it to them for now, huh? I can feel Blue giving Coran a fuckin’ earful, I'm sure they got this.”

“I don't know what to do.” Keith voice was soft and scared.

“I know, _querido_. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A man said to the universe:  
> "Sir I exist!"  
> "However," replied the universe,  
> "The fact has not created in me  
> A sense of obligation."
> 
> -Stephen Crane


End file.
